


Sheer Determination

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loosely based on real events that happened in my fencing club, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Thalia Sava is determined to save her lover, Mace, from the clutches of an evil necromancer king.





	Sheer Determination

Sweat poured down Thalia’s face, mixed with blood from the cut above her eyebrow. Across the room from her, her opponent, Nycolas Umbra, the evil necromancer king, smirked at her. There was not a single mark on him, not a single bead of sweat trickling down his skin or a single hair out of place.

“So this is the future of the kingdom’s knights?” he taunted. “So sad. You want me dead, don’t you, girl? Kill me!” 

“I’m fucking trying to,” Thalia snarled. “Stop  _ toying _ with me, and let Mace go!” something in King Nycolas’s expression changed, his gaze now filled with a predatory sort of excitement.

“Very well,” he said. “You wish to stop playing games? Then we shall stop. Bring in the prisoner!” He clapped his hands, and two of his spectral guards walked in, holding another person between them. 

“Mace!” Thalia gasped, recognizing her lover and fellow knight. Mace’s lip was split, they had a black eye, and the white shirt they wore was stained with blood. Thalia turned on the guards holding them. “Let. Them. Go.” she growled. 

“T, don’t,” Mace said, wincing as they tried to give Thalia a reassuring smile. “Do what you came here to do. I’ll be fine. Probably.” 

“Enough chatter,” King Nycolas snapped. “You are not here to talk with her, you are here to watch her die!” He leveled the tip of his rapier at Thalia’s chest. “En garde,” He said. Thalia assumed her en garde position, and bowed. King Nycolas returned the pleasantry, then snapped his fingers, indicating that he was ready to fence. Thalia took a deep breath and followed suit. She said a quick prayer to the gods and lunged forward. To the absolute shock of both combatants, King Nycolas failed to parry the blade, and it sunk deep into his chest, piercing his heart. As he died, the guards holding Mace dissipated. Thalia ran forward, cupping Mace’s cheeks in her hands and placing a soft kiss to their lips. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” she asked worriedly. Mace smiled, wincing again as they did so. 

“I will be, T.” they replied. “I will be.”


End file.
